A back-gate pull-up is used to reduce switch off current and powered down leakage current (Ioff) in solid state switches. In switches where power down leakage is a concern, the path from the PMOS back-gate to supply voltage needs to be blocked. Placing a diode between the back-gate and supply meets the need, but allows the back-gate voltage to drift due to substrate leakages. Lower back-gate voltages will reduce the potential between the back-gate and the drain and source of the transistor. This lower potential results in higher leakage.